The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for preparing foods and in particular a method and apparatus for preparing fried foods without immersing the foods in oil.
The preparation of french fries and potato chips has remained relatively unchanged for many years. Although the consuming public appears to have an almost insatiable appetite for these foods, the amount of fat, including polyunsaturates and cholesterol, are much too high for the maintenance of a low to moderate intake of fats, and for a low percentage of polyunsaturated fats, as well as cholesterol and triglycerides. In addition, a high content of fat in the stomach and intestines can contribute to both "heartburn" and other signs of digestive discomfort. Despite the long and short term health detriments associated with eating foods having high fat and cholesterol content, the potato is a very nourishing and desirable staple to the diet because it consists largely of starch and its complex carbohydrates are easily converted to energy.
Conventional preparation of french fries and potato chips requires cooking sliced potatoes in containers or vats of heated oil. After the french fries or potato chips are cooked by totally immersing them in the heated vats for predetermined periods of time, the cut potatoes are removed from the vats, shaken once or twice to loosen or drain some of the excess oil clinging to the fries or chips, and then served to the customer. Because the potatoes have been completely immersed in heated fat or oil for a relatively long period of time (usually along the order of several minutes), the final product served to the consumer is highly saturated throughout with oil and fats.
Although the above discussion has been limited to french fries and potato chips, it is equally applicable to many other foods such as hamburgers, fish fillets, chicken parts or "nuggets", onion rings, and many other of the so called "fast foods" which are cooked in a fatty or oily environment.
Notwithstanding the potential health problems resulting from eating foods with high fat content as prepared above, large quantities of such foods are consumed daily because the greasy, high fat and cholesterol content has a pleasant taste.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for preparing foods of the type discussed above with an appreciably lower content of fat by eliminating the step of immersing the foods in a heated vat of fat or oil. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following discussion.